


Reflex

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Joe West is Best Dad, POV Second Person, defence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: Joe's trying to help you learn basic defence using a weapon you fear most. You surprise him with a little bit of backstory.
Kudos: 4





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally Posted on my Wattpad account circa late 2016]

Time.

A very precious element.

Barry knew this all too well. He stuffed with the timeline beyond belief. Only you knew the outcome. Before Flashpoint, he’d saved Cisco from Dr. Wells, resulting in his kidnapping and wrath of the Rogues. He’d attempted to save his mum and watched again as she died. Now, he’d made the worst decision ever.

Saving his mum from the Reverse Flash.

So now that Barry had relived the trauma of losing his mum all over again, the paradox made Cisco grief stricken, Iris was gone and you were now sitting 5 feet away from Joe West.

…Detective Joe West.

“Please just try it.”

You scoffed, “I hate guns.”

He leaned in closer, his face mixed with sternness and worriedness.

“I want to at least know that you will be safe.”

Sighing, you grabbed the gun and unclipped the magazine. You then reloaded the barrel so there was no bullet. Pointing the gun to your head, you pulled the trigger.

Click!

Joe looked at you, impressed. He ran his hands over his head.

“There’s nothing I can teach you, is there?”

You shrugged. Another long sigh.

“When I was 9, a man walked into our house and put a gun to my dad’s head. I watched red splatter over the wall. He then walked over and put the gun to my head. I used my reflexs, grabbed the gun and shot him. I then took the time for the next couple years to learn how every gun works.”

He chuckled, “So that’s why Cisco named you Reflex.”

You nodded, “Reflex is useful.”

You spent the next minute not talking. You could hear a pin drop. You definitely heard Barry come whooshing in. Joe and you both leapt about 10 feet into the air.

“Cisco’s at home, asleep. Has Joe taught you how to-?”

Joe shrugged, “She already knows…”

Barry nodded. The alarm went off, signalling you and Barry to start moving. Joe grabbed your arm.

“I have a piece of advice. Listen to him and don’t die.”

You smirked, “That’s two pieces of advice Joe.”

He laughed and patted you on the back, watching as Barry picked you up and whooshed out of S.T.A.R. labs.


End file.
